


The Star Thief

by FlowerChildAbby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Fictional Race, Fictional Religion & Theology, Identity Issues, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, Witches, except it's not, unless?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChildAbby/pseuds/FlowerChildAbby
Summary: "She's not known for stealing bread and jewelry." The man said with a hint of exhaustion to his voice. "That girl is known for stealing lives."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should clarify that this takes place in an alternate world that has similar technology to modern age but due to tradition and lack of international trading things like smart phones don't exist. Countries only build out of material that they can gain from their own territory etc. In other words it's like the modern era if there was no colonialism, imperialism or globalization and also there is magic.

The rain paved the road with water and mud but that didn't stop most shoppers. Many people stood out in the rain collecting the water or playing in it, others simply ignored the drizzle. Shey was one of the people who ignored it and simply went from stall to stall. She eyed up a nearby vendor who sold produce and wondered if she had enough to by anything. The woman running the stall noticed Shey's staring and motioned her to come on up. A brief conversation about pricing later and Shey left the stand with a carton of eggs a jug of milk and the pouch of coins the woman had left out on the stall. The stall had four more customers before the woman noticed the missing coin purse, she bit her lip and looked around before signing and calling a guard over. Shey paid for a small note book before exiting the shopping plaza. No one stopped her, no one even noticed her leaving behind a large group of friends who were chatting excitedly.

A few twists and turns later Shey found herself at her house. At least for now it was her house, thievery doesn't pay much and rent just seemed to keep growing. She signed and put everything out on a table. She had gotten her groceries, a note book and three different coin purses which totaled to $563.  
"Counting your riches?" A soft voice purred from behind her. Shey turned around to see the face of one of her "friends", Evan. She gave the man a soft smile and rolled her eyes.  
"Riches is a generous term." Shey replied. Evan gave her a crocked grin.  
"If you ever need extra cash, you could come help us." He said heading towards the door of the house. "We need an extra person for our next plan."  
"I already told you, I don't do that stuff."  
"I know, I know. But if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to join in." And with that, he was gone, leaving Shey in silence.  
There was something else Shey did. She killed. It came easy to her as a werewolf so she utilized her nature to hunt down people she deemed irredeemable. Evan was one of those people, she just had to wait for the right moment. 

________________  
The sound of rain hitting the windows was the only sound that filled the small apartment. A young girl sat inside on a ragged old couch, reading over a piece of paper for what felt like the fifth time. It was the only known information about a petty thief who was known around the capital as the Star Thief. Aurora had a lot of questions: why 'the Star Thief', why did everyone care so much, and how did the know it was the same person if no one ever saw her. She sighed and decided that sitting inside would do nothing. She left her apartment and started towards the shopping plaza.  
The buildings around her stretched high into the distance and were made almost completely of brick with little to no wood. Aurora strained to listen for the sounds of people as the directions to the plaza were already lost to her. She rounded a couple more buildings before finally meeting the crowded street of the plaza. With a slight bit of hesitance, the brunette walked up to a woman selling fresh produce near the road.  
"Oh hello there, haven't seen a witch in these parts for a long time." The woman said, giving Aurora a peculiar look.  
"We don't uh, venture out often." Aurora responded before asking her question. "I was actually wondering if you had ever heard of the Star Thief?"  
"Ah that tale, it's just a story about a girl who steals by day and fights crime by night. A bit counter productive if you ask me."  
"Fights crime?" Aurora pressed the woman.  
"Well the stories go that she takes down terrorists, cults, big names in the underground, all those scum. The rumors started popping up when guards found the bodies of two well known deviants. They were able to find finger prints on the bodies that matched those of a petty thief but not with any citizens." The woman explained. "I highly doubt they're the same person though, there aren't many thieves in these parts, I myself have never been stolen from." She said and slapped her stall. "Wait, where did my coin purse go?" She said and began looking around. Aurora scanned the ground outside the stall but didn't see anything that resembled a coin purse. "I-guards!" The woman called. She told the man her situation before he said that if the woman hadn't seen the thief there really wasn't anything he could do. 

Aurora took her leave after that, comforting people had never been her strong suit. Her next target was a guard, preferably one on break. She found a tired looking older man sitting on a bench that was barely out of the rain.  
"Um, excuse me sir," Aurora started. "Could I ask you a question about a local legend?" The man looked up at the girl with his tired eyes.  
"Sure, 'm not doing anything."  
"Could you tell me about the Star Thief?"  
"Mmm, sure. I don't know why they started calling her the Star Thief, after all she's not known for stealing bread and jewelry." The man said with a hint of exhaustion to his voice. "That girl is known for stealing lives. She's sort of a local hero, took out the head of a large anti-magic group."

"So you'd consider her a good guy?"  
"Definitely, we know she stole from one person we don't know if she steals as a hobby or life style." He cleared his throat. "But that opinion isn't shared by everyone. Most law enforcers think that she's just taking out her rivals." The guard leaned a little closer to Aurora. "But between you and me, I just think they're jealous she's doing a better job than them." He said in a hushed tone with a spark of humor in his eyes. "In terms of concrete evidence I can't offer much." He huffed, sitting back on the bench.

Aurora thanked the man and left him to enjoy his break in piece. She asked some other locals but everyone had the same stories and no leads. But, that was okay, Aurora was magic. and that was something she planned to use to her advantage.

__________________

Shey huffed, as she counter her savings. It wasn't enough for the upcoming rent and it sure wasn't enough to sustain herself on. That was part of living in the yellow capital she'd realized very quickly, you paid for much more than you receive. But that wasn't all bad, now she had an excuse to meet up with Evan and co. A chance to destroy them from the inside. She grabbed her coat and wandered out onto the streets at night, the rain had stopped but Shey still found herself shivering in the late summer air.  
Evan's Home wasn't that far away. The man could afford to live a much more lavish life style than her and he still lived in a very run down house with terrible property value. When said man opened the door he gave Shey a grin and stepped aside to let her in.  
"Change your mind already, or did you just want to hang out?" Evan asked, leaning against the trimming of the hallway.  
"I-" Shey started, pretending the choice was difficult "If I'm late on rent again I'll get kicked out and I can't go back on the streets." She said. Evan gave her a soft smile.  
"Hey I know the feeling, it's freaky at first, kinda smells gross to but it's easy once you get the hang of it." He said, jingling something metal in his pocket. "It's not that late out, do you wanna try a test run?" The man ask, his calming smile turning into a smirk.  
Shey was dumbfounded, he had either been planning this, flat out stupid or this was just a casual thing he did.  
"No! I'll help out on that one big group mission, that's all." Shey stated as she gave the man a horrified glare.  
"Eh, worth a shot." He shrugged. "Did you just come over to tell me that or you wanna do something else?"  
"Nope, just that." Shey responded and quickly made her way towards the door. Evan gave her a quick 'goodbye' before going to do his own thing.

"Alright" Shey muttered to herself. "Just a couple days and I won't have to worry about these guys again." And with that thought, she headed home to formulate a plan.


	2. Waxing Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I did not realize how many times I switched tenses last chapter.

Aurora's only lead was a female thief with no descriptors. So by that logic she could try and find every female thief until one of them turned out to be the one she was looking for, but that would take a lot of time and a lot of magic. So she'd have to come up with something else. The new plan was too wait until the Star Thief struck again and preform a ritual that would allow Aurora to see back in time. With a spell book in hand, Aurora flipped through all the spells and rituals listed in the old tome. Finally she flipped to the page she needed. A quick glance at the required materials made Aurora bite her lip, they were all either expensive, hard to find or both. With a sign, Aurora pulled out another book that contained ingredients and where to find them.

She spent the next couple days researching where she could find everything and caring for her very worried familiar. He whined at her and started hiding her books. and begging for things when ever she started working.  
"It's okay, Ender," She started for the third time that hour "I'm only getting paid to find her identity, I won't kill her." The brunette scratch the large dog behind his ears. "It's not like I'm good enough to do that anyway." She whispered to herself. She turned to peak out the window and felt her shoulders slump and eyelids grow heavy. "But heading to bed doesn't seem like a bad idea." Aurora yawned and lifted her books back onto the kitchen table. Ender followed her around until the two settled down for the night.  
______________________  
Shey pulled her bandanna over her nose and stood back to let someone pick the door lock. After a couple frustrating fails the door finally unlocked and the group went inside. The operation contained more people than Shey had expected. There was Evan, a tall dude with long black hair, a girl in a cloak and two twins.  
"Just stay by my side." Evan whispered to Shey, she gave a curt nod to him and followed the group inside. They were in a small apartment with books and papers scattered about. The place only had three doors, the one they had just come through and two that were closed. Shey's eyes landed on a dog sleeping in the corner of the room. At least it looked like a dog, something about it felt very off. Evan motioned for her to go over and take out the dog. With a brick in her stomach. Shey walked over to the dog with a dagger raised. As soon as she got close the dog rose with a growl in it's throat and gave her a look of pure malice. The girl held the dog's muzzle closed but pulled her hands back when she felt something scaly rush under her hands. The dog that had previously been standing their was replaced with a small dragon, which was much taller than Shey.  
A loud shout caught the attention of both creatures. A girl with light brown hair rushed out of one of the opened doors.  
"SHEY, GRAB H-" Evan started to shout before he notice the dragon in the room.  
_Well this is probably the best time to show my true intentions_ Shey thought and threw her dagger at one of the twins in the door way. He let out a loud yelp as the blade made contact with his shoulder.

Evan rushed after the short girl, apparently unaware to Shey's double cross. Shey tackled him to the ground.   
"For Eliona's sake, what are you doing?" Evan growled. Shey didn't bother with a resonse as she brought her dagger down on him.   
A wave of heat passed over Shey and she turned to see the guy with long hair enveloped in purple fire. The dragon had tackled the twin Shey attacked earlier. After leaping up from Evan, Shey raced after the cloaked girl who had started towards the door. The girl kicked Shey in the shin causing said girl to double over slightly. Another fireball passed over head and set the girl a blaze.   
Shey turned around to find the short girl pointing a finger gun at her.   
"I yield, I yield!"  
______________________  
Aurora Looked at the woman in front of her.   
"Who are you people?" She asked whilst surveying the wreckage of her apartment. Ender walked up next to the witch and glared at the girl on the floor.   
"She tried to stab me."  
"Yeah well she also stabbed two of the people trying to attack me." Aurora eyed the girl.   
"I can explain everything, just give me a minute." The girl said as she stood up. Somehow Aurora just noticed that she wasn't human, she had furry ears at the top of her head and a tail.   
"You're a werewolf?" Aurora asked, the woman let out a tiny snort before nodding.   
"This might sound kind of weird but I had planned to double cross those guys from the beginning." The werewolf pointed to the bodies. "See I hunt down bad people, trick them into liking me and then kill them." She said.  
"Wait a second, are you... the Star Thief?"  
"The one and only." The wolf girl said with a bow. "Most people don't expect a werewolf to be a fabled hero but here I am."   
"Hmm, she was actually looking for you." Ender huffed and motioned to Aurora.   
"Oh, why is that?" The thief cocked her head to the side.   
"Someone paid me to find you. Said they needed your help." Aurora stated vaguely, she didn't exactly trust this person fully. "So Star Thief-"  
"Just call me Shey." The werewolf said.   
"Alright then Shey, who are these guys?" Aurora motioned to the bodies around her apartment.   
"Organ harvesters. Apparently you can sell the body parts of magical beings for more than average."   
Aurora sighed and finally lowered her hand and waved it to put out the fire. She swayed but Ender held her up.   
"Sorry about trying to stab your... dragon." Shey said and made her way to the front door.   
"You're leaving?" The witch asked.   
"Of course, I don't do favors for people I don't care about."   
"Even if they paid you?"   
"... I'm listening."   
"His name is Aster and his son's been kidnapped. He's tried talking to guards, detectives but no one's come up with anything. In other words, he thinks you're the only one who can find the kid." Shey's shoulders slumped at the idea.   
"I don't usually do stuff like that." She looked down "But I can try." Suddenly there was a fire in the girls eyes. "Take me to Aster."  
"Uh, maybe we should do something about these bodies."   
"Oh right, you also look like you're about to fall over. Do you trust me enough to clean up on my own?"  
"Absolutely not."  
Aurora stood up straight and started to drag one of the bodies. She sighed, her magic and energy completely spent causing her to not be much help. Ender and Shey had to do most of the work but neither seemed to mind much. The group of bodies was left in the path of the guard's morning patrol and Aurora headed back to her apartment. She looked behind her and notice Shey following behind her.   
"Don't you have your own house?" Aurora asked.   
"Yeah but I wanna get going first thing in the morning." The werewolf responded. Aurora signed loudly and directed the girl to the couch. She closed and locked her bedroom door before ungracefully falling onto her bed. _I just have to get her to Aster and then I'll be done with this whole thing._ Aurora thought before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This is based on a role play me and my friend thought up years ago that I'm putting in story form.


End file.
